


Feel the Thunder

by HuntingHardyGirl



Series: The Taylor Borelli Series [3]
Category: Hardy Boys - Fandom, Nancy Drew - Fandom
Genre: Beard Burn, F/M, FWB, Facial Hair Kink, Friends With Benefits, NSFW, Oral Sex - Female Receiving, Smut, fuck buddies, scruff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntingHardyGirl/pseuds/HuntingHardyGirl
Summary: Taylor sees Frank with facial hair for the first time and it's more of a turn on than she expects.





	Feel the Thunder

Frank Hardy was a lot of things, and he only showed what he wanted people to see. In most public forums, he was a highly intelligent, soft spoken teenager, with a good heart and a dry sense of humor. He was protective of his loved ones, endlessly kind and generous, always prepared for anything that could happen.

To criminals, he was a terrifying force of nature. Get him angry enough and suddenly you’re wondering if you’re gonna die while he shoves a gun into your neck, cold smile on his face, hardly wavering from his task. Not like he actually killed anyone – to Taylor’s knowledge, anyway – but damn if the boy wasn’t like a dog with a bone.

And to her, he was a goddamn sex god. Or at least he was on the road to become one.

Because Frank Hardy was a lot of things, but the main one was that he was too damn pretty for this world. The angular face, the pretty soft grey eyes, the thick black hair, the lovely smile, those fucking dimples– He was in great shape too, and she even started realizing how he smelled was addicting, like old books and the scent of fireplaces, kind of smoky but in a comforting way. 

Falling into bed with Frank had been only one surprise, and plenty more kept rolling in, but it was fine. Taylor liked surprises. And her favorite one came when she least expected it.

She had gone on a vacation by herself for a week, and during that time, Frank and Joe had been working on a case. When she came home, she found Frank in the kitchen making himself some coffee, stopping a few feet in when she got a really good look at him. “Dude, is that scruff?”

He glanced up at her in some surprise, one hand reaching up towards his face as if he had forgotten the facial hair. It wasn’t scraggly or patchy or even strange. Rather, it fit his face nicely, and it looked almost groomed despite the hour of the day.

“I forgot to shave the last couple of days,” he explained. “Joe and I were kind of racing against the clock to catch the bad guy this time around. Figured I’d get back to it when it was done. Why? Does it look bad?”

Taylor snorted. “Does anything look bad on you?”

He flushed, glancing away, and that wasn’t fair. For such a deadly spy, Frank being flustered was just too fucking adorable to handle sometimes. Wandering closer, she reached up to touch his cheek, the hair under her fingers a bit smooth before she hit the real scruff part of it all, and it sent an almost instant wave of heat through her body.

He started a bit at her touch, eyeing her in amusement. “Having fun?”

“I have literally never seen you with facial hair,” she said. “Either you’re super on top of the shaving thing or you don’t have to shave all that often.”

“A mixture of both,” he admitted. “Kind of surprised you never noticed if I started getting shadow.”

“Honestly, sometimes I’m amazed if I took notice if you were in your underwear or not over the last couple of years,” she said dryly.

Frank grinned them, eyes dancing with mischief. “Well you take notice of it now.”

She smirked then, fingers sliding down his neck then. “Oh trust me, I know that. Kind of hard to miss now.”

“You’re not home five minutes and you’re already flirting.” Frank shook his head in mock disapproval, grabbing the coffee and pouring some into a mug. “What am I gonna do with you?”

Taylor got a very wicked idea then. Leaning in, she rested her chin on his shoulder – as well as she could anyway, what with her being smaller than him – and said in a quiet purr, “Well you could always eat me out. Scruff like that could leave a wonderful beard burn.”

He almost dropped the coffee, which made her grin shamelessly. Sure, this fuck buddy system of theirs was a pretty established thing by now, but it was both hilarious and a bit of a turn on, how well she could catch him off guard. Especially when she could tell her words had an effect on him.

Now that she had his attention, she nudged his hip before pulling back. “I’ll be in my room. Drop by, whatever.” Winking, she sashayed out of the kitchen, feeling the heat of his eyes on her, wondering how long it would take before he took her up on her offer.

(*)

It took a few hours, apparently. But she could understand the hesitation, because once everyone else was up and moving around, it wasn’t the best timing for a quickie. Thankfully, no one stayed in the house for long. Laura headed off for her book club, then Fenton went off for lunch with some of his old cop buddies. Trudy had her volunteer group meeting at the museum where she went to at least twice a week, and Joe soon left the house to spend the day with the gang in town.

Which left Taylor and Frank all alone in the house.

When he finally arrived to her bedroom, the door was wide open, and she was sprawled on her bed reading a book. She had conveniently dressed down, wearing only a pair of boyfriend shorts and her sports bra, hair braided back out of her face. Feeling eyes on her again, she looked over her shoulder, scrunching her nose at Frank. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

He huffed out a laugh, wandering into the room and shutting the door behind him. As he climbed on the bed, Taylor couldn’t help but think of a graceful cat, long limbs trapping her in before he covered her body with his. “Don’t tempt me.”

“I have sent you plenty of pictures before, you nerd.”

“Oh yes, I remember them.”

“Personally I feel the one I took in the changing room was my favorite.”

“You mean the one with the lingerie? I’m surprised you got to try them on.”

“Hey, that thong was sexy. Made my ass look great.” As if to emphasize the point, she wriggled against him, grinning as he made a small growl, grabbing her hips to keep her still. “Too late Hardy, I felt the boner.”

“Shut up,” he chuckled, beginning to press soft kisses to her shoulders. The scruff tickled her skin, and she tilted her head back with a happy sigh. “You still feel like fooling around?”

“Sure, if you’re _up_ for it,” Taylor teased.

“Jesus, between you and Joe and Nancy, I can never get away from the puns,” he griped, no real heat in his voice, before he pulled off of her to roll her over onto her back, tossing her book aside.

“You love it,” she shot back, wiggling her eyebrows.

He rolled his eyes before he lay back down, letting her pull him in for a kiss.

In the last several months of this arrangement they had, Taylor could have real pride in the strides Frank made. He went from a stammering awkward blushing virgin into a pretty amazing guy in bed. Knew exactly what he was doing now, hands knew where to touch, lips where where to kiss. If Taylor could teach anyone anything, she could teach Frank Hardy how to treat a lady during sex, and fuck if he wasn’t a fast learner once he got over that awkward hurtle.

The make out session was always fun, riling them up something wonderful, before he tugged on her shorts, pulling them down her legs and letting them drop over the side of the bed.

“Want my bra off too?” she asked, smirking at him.

“Hey, it’s your party,” he replied, voice a bit dry but smiling back. “Whatever makes you comfortable.”

“Whatever makes me comfortable, huh? I’d be way more ‘comfortable’ if you got naked too then.”

“Fine, fine.”

They had some fun fulling undressing each other, until Frank managed to try and tickle her sides, causing her to aim a kick at his midsection. “Hey! Not that kind of tickling allowed, jackass.”

He just grinned at her. “Just trying to make it more fun.”

“It’ll be more fun when you get to work.”

“Gosh, so bossy.”

“Oh please, it turns you on.”

There was no denying that. Taylor had gleefully discovered that Frank responded very well to be told what to do in the bedroom a few weeks into this arrangement, and she took full advantage of it to make it more enjoyable for him. It had certainly helped with him abandoning the constant anxious thought process that used to plague him.

Frank just shook his head in amusement, grabbing her legs and using them to yank her forward until she was flat on her back again, shoulders supported by the pillows. “Don’t kinkshame me, woman.”

“No kinkshaming here, promise.”

“Sure.” He leaned in to kiss her again before he started moving downward, lips kissing and tracing her skin like it was an honor to do so. His hands came up to grip her hips, holding her still as he slid further down, and she laced her fingers through his hair once he was nestled between her legs.

Taylor had a firm belief that she felt cleaner if she were properly groomed and shaven, so her pubic area was smooth and hairless, making it feel all that much better once Frank got to work. His scruff was a bit prickly against her, causing her to shiver pleasantly, as his tongue slid against her, pressing a bit harder when he reached her clit. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back, giving his hair a tug, and he chuckled in response. “Barely got started,” he said.

“Shut up,” she growled back.

“As you wish.”

The rest of the time was spent in mutual pleasure. Being eaten out was usually one of the best things as a girl, the warm went tongue switching between licking and suckling her clit, to sliding inside of her a few times. Frank’s hands remained at her hips, even holding her up a bit to reach deeper, managing to swipe at her g-spot a fair few times. After a few minutes, Taylor’s orgasm rolled through her, her back arching as her muscles spasmed, gasping a bit from the little aftershocks. By the time she came down from her high, some of her skin was lightly scratched, and Frank was sitting back then, grinning a little. “Did you enjoy yourself?” he teased.

“Don’t I always?” she asked back, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Just making sure.” The bastard looked a bit too smug now. “You gonna pass out now, take a nap?”

“Fuck no.” She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer to her. “Haven’t ya heard? A well taken care of gal can orgasm a second time if you work at it.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“Do you want it to be?”

“You’re on.”


End file.
